


björk cute so he really fine

by pastel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel/pseuds/pastel
Summary: a collection of rensung drabbles and tidbits.





	1. GO au

**Author's Note:**

> this is exactly what it says in the summary... i'll be posting little rensung bits and pieces that don't fit into any of my longer fics or some extra scenes in here since i really love their dynamics and the tag is! starving!  
> title is from amine's reel it in.
> 
> this first drabble is an au inspired by the mv for go - tentatively set somewhere like san francisco.

“It’s three in the morning,” Jisung croaks, bringing a hand up to shield his face. He’s not quite asleep, not yet, but he’s drowsy enough that he’s in a bad mood. The slight damp of the cardboard he’s sleeping on doesn’t help, either.

Renjun’s little pocket flashlight shines on. “Getting so used to being out here you can tell time with the stars?” Renjun jokes, a little darker than he’d usually venture. They both know there’s no stars in this city. The pollution’s too thick. Jisung groans at him, flipping over to his other side, away from the light.

It helps, a little bit.

It helps even more, though, when Renjun - tech prodigy Renjun, expensive velour tracksuit Renjun - crawls down onto the cardboard and lays beside him, arms and legs wrapping around Jisung’s body. Faintly, he can see and feel Renjun’s hands gripping the fabric of his jacket. Renjun’s nose, cold from being outside this long, rests against the back of his neck.

It’s all impossibly tender, and even Renjun’s quiet complaint of, “You stink, have you showered?” comes out affectionate. Besides, they both know the answer is no - the last time Jisung showered was when he was crashing at his cousin Mark’s house a week or so ago.

Renjun’s still holding on, and for a moment Jisung thinks he could finally fall asleep like this. Then, though, Renjun shifts, moving his hands from Jisng’s jacket to splay possessively over his chest. 

“I wish you would come stay with me,” Renjun whispers into the hairs at the back of Jisung’s head, “You know you could.”

It’s not the first time Renjun’s suggested it, and it won’t be the last time Jisung turns him down. 

He flips over so that he’s facing Renjun, their foreheads just barely touching. Even in the dim light, Renjun is beautiful. Jisung can make out the slope of his narrow nose, the way his tongue just barely darts out to lick between his lips. His dark, dark eyes watching Jisung’s own face.

“You hardly know me, Renjun,” Jisung says at last, “Just because I’ve been nice to you doesn’t mean I’m the kind of person a guy like you should let into his house. There’s a reason I’m on the streets, you know.” It hurts a little to say, but it’s true. He and Renjun met only a few weeks ago when Jisung was trying to find a new place to sleep - a few really good conversations isn’t enough for Jisung to risk Renjun’s safety.

At his words, though, Renjun’s brow furrows and Jisung can see the beginnings of frustrated tears glittering in the wells of Renjun’s eyes. He pulls Renjun closer, tucks Renjun’s head into the crook of his neck, and holds him, hands spanning his back.

“I don’t believe-, ” Renjun begins, but is cut off by a heaving breath. Jisung can feel the collar of his shirt turn damp-warn with Renjun’s tears. He knows he must smell awful, sweat sour and heavy with city grime, but it feels like heaven to hold Renjun like this. 

“You deserve -,” Renjun tries again, “I just want you to be safe and healthy.” He pulls away from Jisung just slightly to look him in the eye again. “I know you’re meant to be in my life, I know it. So don’t give me any more excuses,  _ please _ .”

And then he returns to fitting himself in Jisung’s embrace, tears still rolling slowly down his cheeks. Jisung feels so awful for causing them, his heart aches, physically, in the way it only does around Renjun.

Eventually, he hears Renjun’s breathing even out, and he pulls the winter coat he’s been using as a blanket over the both of them.

“I know,” Jisung whispers into the crown of Renjun’s head, more air than words, “I love you, too.” 

He falls asleep only moments later.

 

In the morning, Renjun is the first to wake. While he’s slept on the floor before, it’s almost impressive how badly his body is aching. To think Jisung has been sleeping like this for  _ weeks _ \- his eyes flit up to Jisung’s face, still relaxed in slumber. Instinctively, a small smile finds its way onto Renjun’s face as his gaze traces over the smooth line of Jisung’s nose, the sheer relaxation Renjun has almost never seen on Jisung before. He adjusts his grip around Jisung’s torso, holds him just that bit closer. He can’t quite describe the feeling rising up inside him, like water slowly coming to a boil, but it brings warmth and a tender, sparkling kind of joy dancing under his skin.

He lays like that, smiling stupid in Jisung’s arms, until the other boy wakes.

When he does, Renjun looks him in the eye, still smiling, and says, “I might not know you, but I want to. I - Park Jisung, please come back with me.” It comes out a little whinier than he’d intended, but it doesn’t matter - because this time, Jisung nods, and holds Renjun’s hand all the way back home


	2. high school au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this finished? no. am i posting it? yes. do i have something bigger in the works? also yes.

Renjun’s realization comes just as the brisk winds of spring are turning to summer’s muggy heat. It happens when he’s taking Jisung home from school one day. Jisung is the one driving, but it’s Renjun’s car - he can still picture Jisung’s face when he’d asked to drive, the way he’d drawled out “ _ I need to  _ use  _ my license now that I’ve got it, don’t I? _ ” 

 

They’re paused at a stoplight, the sun shining in bright through the windshield, Jisung’s large hands relaxed on the steering wheel. The windows are rolled down, but there’s not much of a breeze. First, Renjun notices that it’s a beautiful moment, dust suspended in the air like living glitter. Second, he realizes he would very much like to kiss Jisung.

 

It’s a thought that unfolds slowly in his chest, reaching out to his fingertips like a flower stretching into bloom.

 

He feels warm - and then he feels very, very cold. He catches the thought, the feeling just as Jisung presses on the gas. Renjun can feel the sensation in his body reduce slowly as he rolls the feeling over in his mind again and again.

 

_ I want to kiss Jisung. _

 

It’s more than that, though, just like Jisung is more than just Jisung. He wants - Jisung’s hands and his eyes and his  _ heart _ and Jisung -

 

Jisung is his best friend Mark’s younger brother. Jisung means a snot-nosed fourth-grader and a sullen middle-schooler and the boy less than a foot away from him, suddenly so grown-up and gorgeous.

 

It’s more than a little confusing, to start your spring break with the realization that you’re attracted to the kid you first met through a mutual babysitter.

 

“I thought you liked to drive with music playing,” Jisung says, and his deep voice moves like velvet across Renjun’s ears.

 

“I’m in more of a podcast phase right now,” he hopes the words don’t sound as wooden to Jisung as they do to him. “There’s a really good one I’ve been listening to recently,” he swallows, suddenly scared of being  _ known _ by one of the few people who could ever truly know him, “true crime.”

 

“Play it, then,” Jisung says, switching lanes to reach their exit up ahead. Renjun leans over the console, presses a few buttons, and the soothing voices of ‘City Night Night’s hosts Johnny and Jeffery fill the car. 

 

Renjun manages to lose himself in the topic of the episode - a brutal series of murders involving shipping boxes mailed from Seoul to Tokyo - and before he knows it they’re pulling into Mark and Jisung’s driveway.

 

Mark won’t be home from school for another hour or so, too heavily involved to even leave for vacation on time, but this is the way it usually is. Renjun will take Jisung home, wait for Mark, and hang around his best friend’s house until sundown. He normally spends that hour or so before Mark gets home with Jisung, but now the thought fills him with an unforgiving nervousness.

 

“Want anything to eat?” Renjun asks, toeing his shoes off in the doorway. Perhaps it should be Jisung offering - Renjun is the guest, technically - but at this point the Lee household is Renjun’s home as much as it is Jisung’s.

 

The younger boy hums. “If you wanna, I guess.” He arranges his own shoes beside Renjun’s, and Renjun curses himself for finding the difference in the size of their feet endearing. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave requests for rensung drabbles or situations you'd like to see written [here](https://curiouscat.me/uglyfics). thanks for reading!


End file.
